


Early Study of the Stercus Partum Flower

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Mini-Fic Mondays [1]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Corruption, Fecal Soiling, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A new species of flower has been discovered on a long forgotten terraformed planet. Its developed a particularly interesting way of ensuring its species survival among the strange alien jungle. Below are notes on its most outstanding features, as well as details on the first human encounter of the plant by one Samus Aran.





	Early Study of the Stercus Partum Flower

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 8/6/18.
> 
> Part of a series of Mini-Fics I do most mondays. Check twitter.com/SexTheHex for polls!

The Stercus Partum flower is among one of nature’s most extraordinary creations. Like Earth’s Venus flytrap, the plant’s perseverance in inhospitable environments has lead nature to ingenious innovations to ensure the longevity of the species.

Unlike virtually every Earth flower that slowly opens its petals in a slow bloom, the Stercus’s bloom is rapid and sudden. The flower holds back its contents at a high pressure like a taut balloon waiting to pop. Hundreds of thousands of tiny spores buzz about the pressured space. Yellow pollen, not unlike what’s found on Earth whirls around, sits ready to be dispatched in a sudden bomb-like burst.

What sets off this explosion of reproductive cells? That’s part of the genius of Stercus Partum. The plant uses its flowers as a defense mechanism. Should it sense an animal that could disturb or threaten it, the plants flowers bloom in a pollen explosion and scatter spores everywhere. One plant’s bloom encourages surrounding neighbors to dispel their pollen stockpiles. In scarcely any time, a community of the Stercus can disarm a potential threat and use it for its own purposes.

One Samus Aran was the first to discover the flower. A missing persons situation had spurred her to investigate the far off planet SR6377 from an anonymous tip off. The desolate jungle planet is a mostly undisturbed planet left to evolve to its whims after a terraforming project to foster the creation of interesting lifeforms.

Ms. Aran was able to recall her experience in impressive detail. Stepping on a wayward exposed tree root apparently caused the plant to detect her presence. Unfortunately, Ms. Aran had been hasty in her exploration and had not donned the typical power suit mandated by the federation for exploration of unknown planets. Ms. Aran was out on the planet in nothing more than her skin tight Zero Suit that day, leaving her head perfectly exposed to the wilderness. Ms. Aran’s report recalls in vivid detail having a Stercus flower bloom directly in her face, with several others blooming alongside it to thoroughly douse her in spores. The shock and sudden inhalation of so many spores had Ms. Aran in a coughing fit, sitting on the floor of the jungle.

Now comes the most remarkable feature of the Stercus. It’s pollen spores are optimized so that little, if anything, goes to waste. While precious few will eventually meet the gametes of other flowers and form a fertile seed, there are vast quantities of unused pollen left. This leaves vast amounts of it to maliciously interact with animals.

The tiny spores of the pollen are wrapped in a hydrophobic seal containing within it high pressure fiber masses, water, simple sugars, and unknown hormones, pheromones, and various other chemicals. Should the pollen enter the airways through the nose, it’ll temporarily disable the use of the orifice for breathing, thus forcing the oral cavity as the lone rout for the spores.

Should pollen be inhaled through the alimentary canal, it manages a magnificent feat. The spores are somehow able to opt out of traveling through the respiratory system and instead travel into the unlucky subjects stomach. The stomach acids of a digestive system significantly weaken the outer layer of the pollen. Weakened and unsteady, in the jejunum the spores burst with their high pressure contents and increase in volume well over 1000 times! The strange chemicals somehow prompt the bowels to change into a hyper efficient nutrient absorbing, waste producing machine. Fecal matter rapidly and violently fills the subject’s bowels. Involuntary release comes not much later.

Again, Ms. Arans logs paint a vivid picture of what exactly succumbing to these spores were like. She hardly noticed how much she was breathing through her mouth in the moment. In scarcely any time lying on the ground trying to stop coughing on spores, Ms. Aran felt the pollen take its effect. A look below and she could see her grumbling abdomen already bulging with something a mere half minute in. Ms. Aran’s attempt to stand at that point became shaky and uneasy, her body automatically dedicating a great deal of focus dedicated to keeping her anus closed. Just as rapidly as Ms. Aran had been made aware of her need to defecate, Ms. Aran made the realization she wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

Her body could store no more of the vast volumes of waste in her body and demanded it void out of her immediately. Ms. Aran recalls in her logs “grunting, pushing, and moaning with all (her) might” to “expel the widest, thickest, and longest bowel movement (she’d) ever experienced”.

Compliments are owed to the incredible feat of engineering that is the galactic federation mandated Zero Suit. Any other garment of clothing would have been stretched and ruined by the large capacities of fecal matter Ms. Aran was defecating, but not the Zero Suit. The skin-tight smart-adjust technology simply adjusted the suits tautness and form to compensated for the bulging mass of waste Ms. Aran was expelling. Ms. Aran notes at times it felt as though her suit was a hand smashing her waste back against her rear as she passed it. Ms. Aran also left a side note that going commando today was a wise decision, as any panties she would have had underneath would have been ruined.

It is not uncommon in pollen heavy times of the year in certain arborous locations for trace amounts of pollen to enter the bloodstream. This thankfully is normally inert and causes allergic reactions at worse. However, the pollen of the alien Stercus Partum plant has no such mild properties in the circulatory system. Significant mental and physical changes come about as a result of this pollen overload as another means of the Stercus plant ensuring its crop will grow.

Ms. Aran was able to observe these effects shortly in to her time in the acrid pollen crowd surrounding her. Soon, any pain from her asshole being stretched by extraordinarily wide logs of waste left her. She could feel a slight tingle, one she reasoned was her asshole remodeling rapidly from the alien plant’s influence to prioritize allowing vast quantities out over the ability to reseal itself tightly easily.

Upon further inspection by medical personnel, the colon itself too was seemingly remodelled, enlarging the intestines and seemingly causing them to excrete waste-like material functionally identical to stool.

Ms. Aran recalls her mental state changing in that moment as well. She states she suddenly found the odor of the pollen and the stink of the rapidly growing waste pile enjoyable. Ms. Aran also notes that pushing harder to expel more dung was accompanied by a sharp burst in pleasure, arousal even setting in.

For the record’s sake, Ms. Aran goes in to details about the sensation of how it felt to have a hot fat load of shit plastered against her ass while her anus heaved hard to expel more. In particular, it’s noted how she found it at first not-uncomfortable, then enjoyable.

This log will keep Ms. Aran’s personal account of how she felt during this moment private, at the request of the federation. The account is a frankly unscientific assessment of the situation. Ms. Aran’s logs have a vivid description of the pleasure she experienced, talking about how “It felt so good to make more! Oh god, I loved it! It just kept coming, so hot, so thick! I couldn’t believe it. I was getting off from shitting myself!” It’s best that future information about this plant lack detail about how much a “mewling scat-loving bitch”, as she puts it, Samus became pooping seemingly boundless quantities of waste.

It’s speculated that the reason the plant causes animals that cross its path to defecate such massive amounts is to provide seeds with vast quantities of fertilizer. Seeds drop off of the plant a mere 10 minutes after the flower blooms, likely attempting to let the heavy seeds fall into the semi-solid animal waste product below for a nutritious sprouting grounds.

Unfortunately for the plants, Ms. Aran’s Zero Suit was entirely too successful.at containing her waste. The fabric simply contorted to accommodate the expanding mass, even as Ms. Aran defecated harder with all her might.

Ms. Aran notes that after a considerable amount of time spent masturbating, farting, and defecating, she finally summoned the willpower to return back to her ship and clean herself off to tell the federation of her findings. Thankfully for Ms. Aran, federation troops had also landed on the planet to help her better deal with the hostage situation. Ms. Aran made it safely back to her ship with help from her comrades. The only serious damage was to her pride, with the woman sporting a ridiculous brown-stained soiled rear and a bulge compressed by her Zero Suit running up over her waistline and down to behind her kneecaps.

Post-exposure to the plant leaves a handful of non-serious medical issues for the exposed animal or person to deal with. It is unknown how long it takes to flush excessive pollen out of the blood stream. Somehow, the kidney’s normal filtration abilities are bypassed by the plant spores, leading to the only way to expel said spores being diffusal from the circulatory system into the colon, then having the pollen excreted.

Samus Aran is still recovering from her exposure to the plant a full month after the encounter. It’s unknown whether her body’s bowels will ever return to their natural state. Ms. Aran is currently struggling with incontinence post exposure. Even simple conversation has grown difficult, with massive bowel movements rivalling large animals suddenly voiding out of her into her suit. The mental changes associating defecating with pleasure also have yet to show signs of reverting. Ms. Aran has been observed masturbating numerous times in semi-secluded public locations following a sudden accident.

More testing is needed to truly grasp the potential of the Stercus Partum flower. It’s speculated waste generated from bodies exposed to this flower may be a revolutionary fertilizer for plant growth. Thankfully, Ms. Aran has volunteered for any and all future tests involving short-term, long-term, and repeated exposure to the Stercus Partum Flower.


End file.
